Untitled Silent Hill Fanfic
by davidkun799
Summary: This is just my first Silent Hill fanfic! Title is a work in progress!


**Rikiya Hayashi**

 **Name: Rikiya Hayashi**

 **Age: 22**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ethnicity: Japanese-British**

 **Height: 167cm**

 **Weight: 67kg**

 **Hair: Short Hair (Think of James Sunderland's hair)**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Eyes: Hazel**

 **Relatives: James Stanton (Biological Father, deceased),** **Asuka Hayashi (Biological Mother),** **Trey Ryder (Step-Father), Ryan Hayashi (Brother)**

 **Outfit: Black Long Sleeve Hoodie Formal Jacket, Dark Blue Dress Shirt, Black Cargo Pants, Black Gloves, and Black Sneakers.**

 **Voice Actor (English): Laura Bailey (Think of Tohru Honda)**

 **Voice Actor (Japanese): Sora Tokui (Mainly due to the childish and innocent tone in her voice)**

 **Biography:** Rikiya, a young woman that looks similar to James Sunderland, has lived a horrible life. Her father, James Stanton, was killed in a car crash, which prompted her mother to find a new man. Originally, the new man, whose name is Trey Ryder, a former drug lord, treated her badly. But to her own surprise, Trey actually wanted to spend some time with her throughout her whole life. This made her mother, Asuka Stanton, physically and mentally abuse her out of jealously, mainly due to her boyfriend spending so much time with her own daughter rather than herself. Soon after, Rikiya became scared and afraid that her mother would one day kill her because Trey spent more time with her rather than Asuka. With enough courage, she finally talked to Trey about it, but she soon found out about her mother's federal ties. As a result, Trey was arrested and was sent to prison out of false charges, leaving Rikiya all alone with her mother. This led to her high school years, of which she was traumatized and hurt by her mother's ruthless actions against her own daughter, not to mention about Rikiya's combined stress and grief with school work and being a major target of bullying. It lasted until she was 17, during her final year of high school, when a group of girls physically abused her for hanging out with the leader's boyfriend. But this was the final straw for Rikiya. Soon, she snapped, and went on a murderous rampage. She injured almost 10 people during her assault before she was finally stopped by Mr. Takashi, a teacher that supported her throughout the years. Despite almost murdering a student and causing a lot of damage to her school, of which the student body, teachers, and the principal, forgave her for it, Rikiya was unexpectedly sent to prison for five years due to her mother's ties with the government.

Five years later, Rikiya comes back from prison, but her mental health was severely damaged to the point of which she speaks in an innocent and childish manner. She also wears baggy clothing, mainly due to her experiences with abuse, rape and other things. However, she realized that she's not what she seemed. As it turned out, she saw a picture of a young man, wearing the same clothing as her, and an article about him being murdered by his own daughter. Wondering what the picture and the article meant, she found a town called Silent Hill, a place that holds the answers to her past...

* * *

 **Ok. I think that takes care of that! So, I'm making an untitled Silent Hill fanfic in a couple of weeks. I'll probably think of a title during that time, but right now, the biography of my Silent Hill OC is finished. As for why I'm doing this, well... it was inspired by a video that I watched last night.**

 **Rikiya, who is my Silent Hill OC, will be the main protagonist. James will still be in the game, but it will focus on Rikiya, who is searching for answers to her past and how the two items are linked to what she's looking for.**

 **As for what she looks like, she looks like Laura Bailey, who is Angela's voice actress in the HD collection, in a similar fashion to Infamous First Light, of which Laura not only voices Fetch, but the character is modeled after her. The reason why she looks like James Sunderland is because of her hair, her delicate complexion, and her eyes.**

 **So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Or both? Well, let me know in the reviews and PM me when you have the chance!**

 **BTW, I'll release a chapter in two weeks. So, stay tuned for that!**

 **Bye and keep on reading!**


End file.
